Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to enhancing ground bounce immunity of cables such as USB type-C cables.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to communicate among components of information handling systems via a serial bus. For example, serial buses which conform to various universal serial bus (USB) specifications are known. An example of the USB specification is the USB 3.1 specification (often referred to as USB Type-C). One issue relating to cables implementing a serial bus which correspond to the USB 3.1 specification is ground bounce immunity.
The USB 3.1 specification defines a limit on ground (GND) bounce as well as voltage drop on the various signal paths including the ground signal paths due to cable resistance which often requires a high power cable and or the use of large diameter wires for the ground lines. However, it is often desirable from a user experience perspective to provide cables which are relatively long as well as relatively flexible. For example, it would be desirable to provide flexible cables with lengths such as 1 -2 meters (+/−15%).